


L'esperimento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Sirens
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tempesta si ritrova suo malgrado ad essere la protagonista di un folle esperimento."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 14. Tempesta
Series: Le grandi sirene [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974





	1. Chapter 1

L'esperimento

Tempesta colpiva la parete di plexiglass del cilindro in cui era rinchiusa con pugni e calci, gridando.

“Per favore!”. Le sue mani e i suoi piedi si erano arrossati. “Lasciami andare!”. A furia di urlare la gola le doleva, la voce era gracchiante e sentiva il sapore del sangue urtarle il palato. “Farò qualsiasi cosa!”.

Si contorceva, dimenando il suo corpo ignudo.

“Perché dovrei farlo?” domandò il dottore, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.

< Ha un sorriso terrificante > pensò Tempesta. < Come ci sono finita qui? Mi ricordo che ero ad una festa… Forse ho bevuto qualcosa… >. “Perché mi hai rapito? Sei un pervertito? Non pensare di ricattare la mia famiglia, non abbiamo soldi!”. < Sperando che non sia qualche esaltato fissato con un credo da terrorista >. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

L’uomo stava digitando sulla tastiera di uno dei tanti computer.

< Tra tutti i pazienti della psicologa a cui ho rubato i dati, lei è l’unico soggetto perfetto. Non solo ha un’altezza appena superiore alla media e un’ossessione per l’acqua, ma anche un fisico snello ed atletico > si disse. Scoppiò a ridere.

< Devo uscire da questo casino! Anche se non so neanche dove siamo. Dove si troverà questo laboratorio? > s’interrogò Tempesta, mentre lo sentiva dire: “Iniziamo”.

Sugli schermi iniziarono a passare delle immagini: corpi deformi, ossa fuse a squame che uscivano da carcasse prive di vita, teste deformate, occhi vitrei, ventri rigonfi di donne annegate.

< Sembrano… esperimenti portati avanti con risultati disastrosi! Non voglio essere la prossima cavia > pensò Tempesta. “Se mi lasci andare… Non dirò niente, te lo giuro. Ta-tanto alla polizia non mi crederebbero.

Potrei anzi aiutarti con le tue ricerche. Farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia…” implorò.

Il cilindro di plexiglass stava iniziando a riempirsi di un gas colorato dall’alto.

“Puoi fare una scola cosa per me: portarmi al successo” rispose lo scienziato con una voce simili ad uno squittio.

Tempesta si sentì soffocare, mentre il gas riempiva completamente il cilindro. Boccheggiò, sentendo la gola bruciare, se la strinse con entrambe le mani, graffiandosi il collo. Delle escrescenze le crebbero dietro le orecchie, mentre avvertiva tutto il corpo formicolare. Precipitò sul fondo del cilindro a gattoni.

I suoi occhi si fecero vitrei ed un sorriso ebete apparve sul suo viso. Il gas si diradò, mentre la pelle di lei sembrava traslucida.

“Fase uno superata con successo” disse il dottore.

< Non ha vomitato sangue fino alla morte come le due precedenti cavie.

Il primo esperimento era quello che era andato più avanti di tutti. Non potrò dirmi soddisfatto finché non avremo superato anche quella fase.

Devo rimanere concentrato > si richiamò.

La ragazza appoggiò la testa alla superfice del cilindro facendo dei versi simili ad alti vagiti. Un gas diverso dal precedente invase il cilindro e anche questo si dissipò lentamente.

La giovane sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò ad urlare, mentre un dolore si diffondeva dalle sue dita fino agli avambracci e dalle punte dei piedi fino ai glutei. La sua schiena si arcuò, mentre la sua spina dorsale dava degli schiocchi inquietanti. I muscoli pizzicavano e avvertì un dolore nitido al coccige.

Il dottore si massaggiò le tempie.

“Odio la fase due. Urlano per tutto il tempo” brontolò.

Le gambe di Tempesta si fusero in un corpo unico e rosa, la giovane gridando iniziò a dimenarle, mentre il dolore all’altezza del coccige era raddoppiato.

Lo sperimentatore pensò: < Non che la fase tre sia tanto diversa, ma lì ci sono arrivate poche cavie >.

Sorrise soddisfatto vedendo che sulla schiena della giovane era apparsa una pinna e sia mani che piedi le erano diventati palmati. “Oh, la fase due è passata con successo così velocemente. Questo è molto incoraggiante” si complimentò. < Visto che di solito muoiono qui per tanti motivi >.

I glutei della ragazza si erano fatti sodi e la fessura più ampia, mentre quella davanti si era trasformata in una sacca per le uova.

“Che cazzo mi sta succedendo?!” gridò Tempesta. Il dolore stava cessando e la giovane stava notando i mutamenti del suo corpo.

< Fase tre andata. Ora bisogna vedere se i macchinari mi segnalano il corretto funzionamento dei nuovi organi, soprattutto quelli respiratori. Dovrebbe essere come un anfibio, capace di respirare sia in acqua che fuori. L’unico soggetto arrivato all’ultima fase è proprio morto soffocato, non voglio accada di nuovo > si disse.

Tempesta singhiozzò, grandi lacrime le rigarono il viso.

Le sue gambe non erano più un molle fusto rosa, ma quest’ultimo si era ricoperto di qualcosa di liscio e morbido, simile a gomma grigia.

< Mi ricorda la coda di un delfino > si disse. “Ora sì che potrò nuotare tutto il giorno, come ho sempre desiderato” cinguettò. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo. “No! Aspetta! No, no, no! Fammi tornare come prima! Non voglio essere un mostro!” gridò.

“Mostro? Oh no, sei una bellissima sirena” ribatté lui.

Tempesta gemette: “Io sono umana e questo voglio continuare ad essere”.

< Perché essere semplicemente un’umana quando posso essere qualcosa di più? Come sirena magari riuscirei finalmente ad essere felice. Sono così stanca di soffrire, di passare da uno psichiatra all’altro. In fondo non mi sono mai trovata bene nel mio corpo > pensò.

“… O forse no… sono confusa…” biascicò. < In realtà avrei voglia di stringere qualcuno col sangue bollente. Sbattergli contro… Mi sento così eccitata… Vorrei nuotare, prendere il meglio da entrambi i mondi… avvinghiarmi a qualche bel marinaio… >.

“Sono sicuro che starai meglio come sirena” ribatté lo scienziato.

Lei ridacchiò, nuovamente con un’espressione sciocca sul viso.

“Non ho più i piedi! Sono diventati una coda e le mani sono così… palmate… Lo trovo divertente” disse con voce stridula. I suoi denti si erano fatti più aguzzi.

Lo scienziato esalò con un filo di voce: “Secondo i dati riportati… qui… A quanto pare… anche l’ultima fase è andata a buon fine… L’esperimento è riuscito”.

“Potrei finalmente avere un po’ d’acqua?!” gridò Tempesta a squarciagola.

“Certo” sussurrò l’uomo eccitato. Girò una manopola e il cilindro si riempì di acqua di mare, la sentì gridare estasiata.

< Sì! Ho avuto successo! Tutte le mie speranze erano ben riposte > pensò, venendo scosso da un moto di gioia.

_“Le sirene non esistono, stramboide”. “Smettila di gingillarti coi tuoi esperimenti idioti e cercati un lavoro vero”. “Nessuna ragazza uscirebbe mai con te”. “Sfigato!”._

Le derisioni ricevute negli anni gli risuonavano nella mente.

< Ho dimostrato a tutti che si sbagliavano! Ho creato una sirena. Ho fuso il DNA di una donna con quello di un delfino! Incorporando anche dei cambiamenti mentali per renderla più docile, più simile a quello che mi serve. Certo, questo potrebbe compromettere il suo equilibrio mentale e la sua stabilità, ma tanto era già pazza. Era manipolabile proprio per questo, in fondo > si disse.

“Questo è l’ambiente perfetto dove stare!”. Le urla della neo-sirena lo riportarono al presente.

Lo scienziato le sussurrò con voce melliflua: “Ti porterò un delfino per l’accoppiamento…”.

“No” rispose con tono raggelante la sirena.

“Cos…” biascicò l’uomo.

La sirena rispose con tono autoritario: “Voglio un tritone”.

L'uomo emise un sospiro.

"Ci penserò io… Ti creerò un docile compagno" le promise, guardandola scodinzolare con la grande pinna da pesce dentro il suo acquario cilindrico.


	2. Un docile tritone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Originale; F/M; mermaids; mermaid transformation  
> Prompt: licking

Un docile tritone

Tempesta gorgogliava di piacere, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi erano liquide. Muoveva pigramente la punta della coda, mentre teneva la testa piegata all’indietro.

I suoi capelli si muovevano nell’acqua.

Un tritone dalla coda di delfino la guardava con aria persa.

“Più veloce” ordinò lei, concitatamente. Respirava a fatica e la sua voce era lussuriosa.

Il compagno ubbidì docilmente, muovendo più velocemente la lingua. Leccava avidamente dentro la fessura di lei, posta sulla coda da sirenetta, da dove sarebbero uscite le uova.

Il tritone ricordava in alcune sue fattezze un delfino.

La sirena gli teneva ferma la testa stringendogli i capelli corti, tirandoglieli quando voleva che diminuisse la velocità.

Gli occhi del tritone erano completamente spenti e la sua aria era persa.

I due si trovavano dentro una gigantesca vasca, ripresi da diverse telecamere.

Uno scienziato osservava dal suo monitor le immagini che venivano trasmesse da quest’ultime.

< Ho fuso il DNA di ben due persone con quello di un delfino. Certo, ora che avevo capito con lei il meccanismo è il soggetto adatto è stato più facile, ma ho dovuto sacrificare anche diversi uomini all’altare della scienza >.

“Lo sapevo di non essere pazzo. Io sono un genio… Un genio…” sussurrava febbricitante.

I seni della sirena si muovevano su e giù, seguendo i fremiti del corpo di lei. Le sue labbra erano piene e arrossate.

“Sì, così… Mi piace…” sussurrava lei.

< Certo, quando li ho presentati alla televisione ho dovuto far sembrare il tutto una scoperta incredibile di biologia marina.

Questo mondo non è ancora pronto alla verità. Ci sono troppi bigotti ottusi, come quelli che mi hanno preso in giro per tutta la vita > pensava lo scienziato.

Il tritone aveva un’eccitazione evidente, ma bloccata da lacci di cuoio e metallo.

< Ho dovuto dare un sedativo a Tempesta, in modo che non parlasse. Il tritone, invece, ho potuto farlo vedere sveglio. Lui ha perso completamente la capacità di parlare. Le sue facoltà mentali, come quelle di lei, si sono ridotte. A distinguerli sono gli effetti dell’eccitazione. Lei è fastidiosa, direi quasi capricciosa.

Lui, al contrario, è docile e ubbidiente. Fa solo quello che gli si dice, come un bravo pesciolino.

Potrei mettere addirittura su uno spettacolo circense >. Proseguì a pensare lo scienziato.

Allargò l’immagine dello schermo, la vista dei due lo rendeva febbricitante e lo eccitava. Si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito interessato.

< Anche se non ho bisogno né di circhi, né di spettacoli. Il mio nome passerà alla storia e sarò schifosamente ricco e miliardario.

Finalmente le donne cadranno ai miei piedi. Tutti mi esalteranno >.

La sirena gridò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

< Voglio stringerlo, sentire il sangue bollente che scorre nelle sue vene. Mi sento così eccitata. Vorrei nuotargli incontro e sbatterli contro, mentre mi avvinghio a lui > pensò. Strattonò via la testa del tritone e lo abbracciò. Le loro code iniziarono a scontrarsi, creando dei mulinelli d’acqua intorno a loro.

Delle uova rotolarono via dalla sirena andandosi a posare sul fondo dell’acquario dove se ne trovavano molte altre.

< Dovrò di nuovo pulire la vasca. Fortunatamente ho giocato d’anticipo impedendo a lui di fecondarle.

Non è ancora il momento per fargli avere dei cuccioli > pensò lo scienziato.


End file.
